Mujer
by Agneta Steam
Summary: Historia perteneciente al desafío Fictober 2019. Día 6 - Mujer. Zita había entrado en su vida de improvisto.


Zita había entrado en su vida de improvisto, al igual que su padre, su tío y sus primas, el Vaticano, sus títulos y sus cargos, y sus agallas para derramar sangre como si no se tratara de un pecado.

Apenas estaba asimilando todos los cambios que había padecido desde que abandonó el monasterio, cuando su padre se presentó en su recámara sin aviso, interrumpiendo su lectura.

Girolamo había tomado un manuscrito de los archivos del Vaticano con la complicidad del Cardenal Lupo Mercuri, quien le exigió que lo leyera sin que nadie notara que estaba en sus manos. Por ese motivo, cuando sintió la puerta abrirse, se puso de pie de inmediato, escondiendo a su espalda lo que había sobre el escritorio.

Alejando entró a su habitación junto con una niña negra a la que sostenía del brazo fuertemente. Los ojos de la niña hablaban de un temor que Girolamo no quería descifrar, pero ella no hacía esfuerzos para liberarse.

—Hijo mío —dijo, observando a la niña de pies a cabeza con lascivia —, te he traído un presente.

—¿Para qué? — preguntó, asombrado de que lo llamara hijo. Se arrepintió de inmediato al escuchar la carcajada de su padre.

—¿Para qué? —Lo observó burlonamente — ¿Acaso no sabes qué hacer con una mujer?

Girolamo se concentró para que su rostro no reflejara la furia que estaba sintiendo. En momentos como ese deseaba regresar al monasterio, donde no tenía que soportar en silencio las humillaciones de nadie.

—Déjanos solos, por favor.

Su padre empujó a la niña hacia su cama y se retiró de la habitación sin hacer más comentarios, los cuales nunca eran necesarios. Su mirada reflejaba todos sus pensamientos.

La niña se puso de pie nuevamente y fijó su mirada en el piso. Girolamo se preguntó qué tanto comprendería de su lengua, como para que su padre se arriesgara a llamarlo hijo delante de ella.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

No obtuvo respuesta y eso lo hizo sentirse más ridículo que su padre. No tenía tiempo, paciencia ni ideas para lidiar con esa situación. Se dio media vuelta y retomó su lectura.

Lo cierto era que Zita se había vuelto una piedra en sus zapatos. No es que fuera su culpa; Girolamo apreciaba el esfuerzo que la niña hacía por quedarse en un rincón de la habitación y no interferir con su vida, pero no estaba dando resultados.

A no ser por los momentos en que la joven abisinia colaboraba con los otros criados en los quehaceres, siempre le estaba haciendo compañía. Y resultaba frustrante porque ella no respondía a sus intentos de establecer conversación y él no tenía tiempo para lidiar con esto. Entre los entrenamientos que estaba haciendo y las tareas que su padre le pedía, el tiempo que tenía para dedicar a la lectura era reducido, estaba agotado y esa niña era una distracción constante.

Un par de semanas después de su llegada, durante la cena, su padre le preguntó cómo se estaba comportando la abisinia.

—Bien —respondió a la vez que se encogía de hombros, sin ánimo de tener esa conversación, y menos cuando estaba comiendo.

—Porque si no te complace lo suficiente entrégamela a mí. Yo sabré cómo educarla.

Girolamo no levantó la vista de su plato, no quería ver la expresión depravada en el rostro de su padre, por el cual ya había derramado la sangre de varios niños. Algunas noches se ponía a pensar que de haber acontecido los hechos de manera diferente, podía haber sido uno de ellos.

—No será necesario —afirmó, deseando que fuera la última vez que hablaran al respecto.

Esa misma noche, Girolamo llevó varias velas a su dormitorio, decidido a resignar parte de sus horas de descanso para finalizar la lectura de aquél manuscrito. Lupo se lo reclamaba cada vez que lo veía, y él se estaba quedando sin excusas para mantenerlo.

De pronto sintió una pequeña mano en su hombro.

—Zita —le dijo aquella niña.

—¿Zita? —repitió Girolamo sin entender lo que trataba de pronunciar —¿Quieres algo? ¿Necesitas algo?

La niña negó con la cabeza.

—Yo… llamo Zita.

A diferencia de Girolamo, la niña no sonrió, pero luego de semanas de indiferencia, era un avance.


End file.
